French Kissing
by ChepOnFire
Summary: Luffy wants to know what kissing feels like, so Ace has to explain it to him. And he does it in a very special way... Sequel added with rating M!
1. French Kissing

FRENCH KISSING

"Ace-y, what does kissing feels like?"

Ace nearly dropped the pan he was cleaning and glanced towards Luffy, who stood in the door frame. Had this innocent and no doubt naive child really asked him this question?

The older brother turned his attention back to the encrusted pan in which he'd fried some cutlets as a snack for Luffy an hour ago. "I'm sorry, what did you say?", he asked.

Luffy climbed onto the table and sat down there, legs crossed and his body leaned forward. "What does kissing feels like?"

Ace frowned. So he hadn't misheard the question. "Why do you ask?", he wanted to know. He had the odd feeling that it was Shanks' fault that he was in this situation now.

"Ne, Ace-y, I went to the bar to meet Shanks and his crew, but through the window I could see that nobody was there. I wanted to ask Makino where they are and now guess what I saw when I stepped inside!" Luffy sounded excited.

Ace frowned again. Man, he was going to get wrinkles at a very young age! "I have no idea!", he answered.

Luffy chuckled. "Shanks was putting his tongue into Makino's mouth!"

Now Ace _did_ drop the pan. It hit the edge of the sink and landed on his feet. Ace winced and limped to the next chair. With clenched teeth he said: "You must be mistaken." He couldn't imagine Makino and Shanks together.

His brother laughed. "No, and it took some time for them to realize my presence. I didn't know what they were doing and Shanks explained to me that it's called kissing." He looked at Ace with a wide grin on his face. "Ace-y, you know what kissing is, don't you?"

"Of course."

Luffy's grin grew even wider. "Ne, Ace-y, then tell me what it feels like!"

"Well…" Suddenly Ace started to sweat. How the hell should he know? He'd never kissed someone! He was only ten years old! Let alone the lack of girls of the same age. But an older friend of him once told him about kissing and that saved him now. He cleared his throat, trying hard to remember what his friend told him.

"Well, it's one of the greatest feelings", he said hoarsely. God, this was kind of embarrassing. He wished they would have parents who would take away the burden of educating Luffy from him. "You know that the lips are more sensitive than your skin", he continued, cursing himself that he'd forgotten the exact words of his friend. "And, well… touching the lips of someone else with your own is therefore more intensive than skin on skin."

Luffy looked thoughtful, what usually meant he tried to understand what he was told. It gave Ace hope that this few sentences were enough to satisfy his little brother.

Suddenly Luffy grinned again. "Ne, Ace-y, I wanna try!"

"_What?!?_"

"I wanna try it!"

Ace was glad that he hadn't returned to the sink, otherwise he would have dropped the pan again. And his foot hurt bad enough. He cleared his throat. "There's nobody of our age here, Luffy!", he explained.

Luffy was disappointed, but after a few seconds he looked to Ace, already grinning again. "You're here!", he stated.

Ace was dumbfounded. "What?"

Instead of repeating his statement, Luffy leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ace's, who was too shocked to react, so he felt encouraged to push his tongue forward.

Now Ace woke up from his frozen state and tried to push his little brother away, but didn't succeeded. His lack of oxygen was already on an dangerous level, when he finally managed to get free. He coughed and choked a few times, then shot a death glare at Luffy.

"Don't you dare do that again!", he barked, glad that he hadn't thrown up. "You go way to far inside."

"But that's what Shanks did!", Luffy protested.

"I bet not!", Ace replied, standing up to continue his work. "I bet he's more sensitive than you and kisses with feelings. _A lot_ more sensitive."

Tears appeared in the corners of Luffy's eyes. "B-but…" He sobbed.

To see him cry was something Ace couldn't stand, so he said: "I'll show you what I mean!"

Luffy glanced up to him and he took his face in his hands. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this, but he lowered his head until their lips met. He gently stroke Luffy's with his tongue, and when the younger one parted his lips, he slid into his mouth. He was careful while exploring it and starting to play with Luffy's tongue.

Said person blinked surprised, but soon joined the game.

The kiss lasted for what seemed to be eternity, but was only minutes, until Ace broke off. He felt hot and considered it to be not good.

"This is what I meant!", he whispered hoarsely.

Luffy was as red as him and a little out of breath. He only nodded.

They remained like this for quite a while, forehead to forehead and in silence. Finally Ace tore himself away and fully attended his attention to the encrusted pan.

Luffy stayed where he was, watching his older brother doing the dirty dishes. He felt a strange feeling in his chest, but he didn't dare to ask Ace if he could explain him what it was. For this day he had explained enough.

FIN

xXxXxXx

I know I should be writing on "Of A Princess And A Guardian", but each time when I tried to picture Vivi's and Pell's story, Ace and Luffy appeared in my head. So I had to write this story first and, honestly, I like it! There will be a sequel, too, but that has to wait – unfortunately...


	2. The Stork Tale

THE STORK TALE

"Ace-y, where do babies come from?"

Ace nearly swallowed the wrong way and coughed a few times, before he could gaze at Luffy. The rubber boy had joined his picnic only a minute ago and looked at him now with his big black eyes, chewing the last bits of what Ace had brought to this place at the cliffs to enjoy a lonely meal.

"Excuse me?", Ace asked, not daring to take another bite of his chicken.

Luffy gave it a longing gaze and repeated his questions. "Where does babies come from?"

Ace frowned. Why he hell was his little brother asking this? "They're brought by the stork.", he answered and continued eating.

Luffy tilted his head to the side. "Is Shanks a stork?", he asked.

Ace frowned. _What the hell?!?_ "Why should Shanks be a stork?"

"Well, I was in the bar to visit Makino and she was talking with another woman. She said she wanted a baby. From Shanks.", Luffy explained. "So is he a stork?"

Ace was already coughing again. "M-Makino said that?", he wanted to ensure himself.

Luffy nodded. "But she turned red during the conversation. Do you think she's ill?"

"No. No, she's fine.", Ace muttered. He was shocked by the news, but hadn't Luffy told him that Shanks kissed Makino five years ago? So maybe she was still in love with him. 'Poor girl! As if he would come back!', he thought.

"Ace-y, why does she want a baby from Shanks, although the stork is bringing babies?", Luffy wanted to know. "Is he helping the stork to deliver them?"

Ace had to smile. His little brother was still so innocent and naive, although he was twelve years old. Maybe it was time to tell him the truth. But he doubted that he would understand what he was going to tell him.

"To tell you the truth, Lu, the stork isn't bringing the babies." With that he started an half-an-hour-explanation about the biological differences between men and women, about the process of pregnancy and about sex.

Luffy seemed to be excited. He asked often and showed real interest. "Can men have children?", he wanted to know.

"No, but they can have sex.", Ace replied and told him the little he knew about that, too. Three years ago Makino had taught him all this and he still wondered why she knew about the practices of men sex.

After he ended his explanation, Luffy said: "I wanna try!"

This sounded frightening familiar to Ace. Five years ago it ended with Luffy being his first kiss. Fortunately he now had nothing to fear. "Then go and ask that girl of your age!", he said. Luckily for him, several month ago a family moved to Foosha with a twelve-year-old girl.

"But I don't like her!", Luffy replied. "She is mean!"

Ace sighed. "Then you have to wait until you get out of this town!"

Luffy looked disappointed. "But I wanna try!"

"Forget it! Anyway, you're too young!"

"Why?"

"You're just too young."

"That's no answer!", Luffy complained.

Ace sighed again. "Okay, Lu, the point is that you're definitely too young to become father! Just wait some years until you meet a girl who knows how to prevent getting pregnant!"

"But boys can't get pregnant, can they?"

"No, I told you. Why?" He looked at Luffy who grinned widely. He needed two seconds to realize what it meant. "No, Lu! NO!", he desperately screamed.

It didn't stop Luffy from gripping his wrists and pressing a kiss on his lips. Ace tried to escape, but he failed. Instead he landed with his back in the grass and Luffy crawled on top of him.

"Lu, stop it!", he begged hoarsely. "Please stop it!"

Luffy grinned. "But I wanna try!"

"BUT NOT WITH ME!", Ace screamed and struggled to get free. He nearly panicked.

Luffy frowned. "Why not?"

_Why not?_ Man, as if he wanted to get his virginity taken by his little brother! "I'm not into men!", he said.

Luffy grinned again. "Me neither!"

Ace sighed in relief. "Then get off me!"

"But I wanna try!", Luffy persisted.

"Lu, for God's sake, this time it won't work!" With that Ace roughly pushed his brother away and stood up. He wanted to pack the leftovers of his picnic and the wine bottle he got from Makino in his bag and go swimming. Not that there were any leftovers, thanks to Luffy, but that wasn't the point. He wanted to get rid of his brother for the rest of the day and swimming was the best option to get it. But he never even reached his bag.

Long rubber arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. The boys fell in the grass together and Luffy kissed his brother tenderly on the lips, holding him tight.

Ace's first intention was to leap up, but when Luffy's tongue slid in his mouth, he couldn't move. He had been a good teacher five years ago…

Besides, this was only kissing, right? He was on top and if Luffy would do anything further he could easily get away. With this reassuring thought in mind, he gave himself to the moment; enjoying and returning the kiss.

Surprised that Ace seemingly had changed his mind, Luffy felt a weird feeling in his chest. Was he really going to have his first time with his brother? He was really excited and wanted it to happen; right here, right now and _definitely_ with his older brother. He couldn't imagine to do it with anyone else.

When Ace pulled away to get some oxygen, he saw that Luffy had blushed. Was it because he had understood what he was actually doing and that it was wrong? But somehow Ace knew that it was something else that made Luffy blush, he just had no idea what it could be.

"Are you okay?", he asked a little worried.

Luffy just nodded, his face still red and his eyes glittering. The longer he stared at Ace, the stronger became the feeling in his chest and the more he wanted to kiss him again. No, the more he wanted _to be kissed by him_ again.

For what seemed to be eternity they only looked at each other. Then, suddenly, Ace lowered his head and covered Luffy's lips with his own. He didn't knew what was driving him to do it, but it felt like the right thing. Hell, _why did it feel so goddamn right to kiss his own brother???_

Luffy's grip around his waist tightened, pressing his body closer to him. Heat grew in Ace's chest, causing him to intensify the kiss and being more passionate. He could feel Luffy becoming aroused, and despite he knew he should stop now, he couldn't come to an end. A part of him actually _wanted_ to continue, and at the moment this part directed his actions.

His hands slid to Luffy's hips and under his waistband, trying to pull the trousers off. Luffy stiffened a bit as he understood what the older one was going to do, but soon relaxed under his touch, which revived the feeling in his chest each time they made contact. He moaned when his now freed arousal was pressed into Ace's bare chest and tried to pull off his brother's trousers as well, but only succeeded with his help.

Ignoring the last bit of his sense and knowing it won't hurt the rubberboy, Ace thrust into Luffy. They both gasped, but enjoyed the pleasure that was rising in them now. Slowly Ace began to move, quickly finding Luffy's special point. He hit it again and again, each time making Luffy cry out in pleasure and bringing him closer to release.

When his brother finally decided to use his hand on him, Luffy arched his back in ecstasy and moaned out loud. It needed only a few strokes to make him come all over their chest and stiffen around Ace, causing him to come, too.

Exhausted they stayed like that for a few minutes, panting hard and thinking about what they just had done. Luffy was really excited and never wanted to let go of his brother, while Ace was already regretting what he'd done. Well, a part of him was regretting and blaming him for not having followed his sense. The other part was cheering and saying that he'd done the right thing.

Watching his little brother dressing himself with a grin on his face that was even happier than usual, he decided to believe the other part. Yes, he definitely had done the right thing.

FIN

XXxXxXx

Well, it took me some time, but here is the sequel to French Kissing! I was surprised that it went down well and I was really happy to get all the positive reviews! (A "Thank you" to Veronica The Mischievous, MintCa, roo17, zoroxluffy and Riznao – btw: I promised you that Luffy would get Ace into more trouble!^^)

And to my fans of "Of A Princess And A Guardian": I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a month, but I had a writing blockade and I don't want it to be crappy. You still have to wait… My apologies!!!


End file.
